


A Case of Mistaken Identity

by Thegingerhalf



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: AU?, Airports, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegingerhalf/pseuds/Thegingerhalf
Summary: Troye Sivan has had the longest goddamn day, complete with a 22 hour flight, and all he wants to do is find Tyler and crash in the cab on the way to his place. This endeavor is not quite as straight forward as he'd hoped. But at least he got a cute boy's number for his troubles





	A Case of Mistaken Identity

Troye dropped his suitcase behind him, slouching like the hunchback of notre dame as he made his way through the airport. He’d just gotten off a 22 hour flight from perth to LA, and he was tired. He was tired and cranky and he just wanted to collapse on a bed and sleep for years. Tyler had said he would pick him up since he lived right down the road, but troye knew how busy he had been lately, and he couldn’t help but worry that he’d forgotten. But even with the sleep deprivation fueled anxieties flinging about inside his head, he still felt his heart lift at the thought of seeing his friend again. 

His eyes scanned the thin crowd of people waiting to greet their loved ones, searching for that signature shock of purple hair everyone knew so well. He glanced through the sea of faces, his heart leaping when a bright purple head popped up. Abandoning his overstuffed suitcase, Troye jumped forward, sprinting across the airport towards the spot of color. 

“Tilly!” he shouted, soaring through the air and tackling the man in a bone crushing hug. The man let out a quiet “oof” as they went down, Troye’s momentum knocking them both to the ground. Troye giggled as he pushed himself up onto his hands, but the sound died in his throat when he was actually able to take in the situation. The fall had knocked off the light purple hat the man had been wearing, revealing beneath it a tuft of fluffy brown hair. The wide eyes staring up at him were a deep green, and he had a slight dent in his forehead above his right eyebrow. Now Troye’s heart was speeding up for a completely different reason. This was most certainly not Tyler. He’d just tackled a complete stranger in the middle of the airport. An extremely attractive stranger. 

“Fuck.”

That seemed to snap both of them out of a trance. Troye scrambled to get up, ignoring how cold the empty air felt against his chest.

“I’m so sorry!” he stuttered, reaching out his hand to pull the other to his feet. “I thought you were my friend-”

“Tilly?” the guy was still sitting on the ground, leaning back on his arms. He looked up at him, smiling as he took his hand and they worked together to get him on solid ground. 

“Actually, his name's Tyler, but yeah.” Troye felt a slight blush spread across his cheeks when the man didn’t respond, his eyes sweeping over him like he was sizing him up. “I’m really sorry I, like, tackled you.” he stumbled over his words, trying to find a way to sink into the ground and disappear forever. Oh god where was Tyler when you need him?

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” the guy responded, his posture and attitude surprisingly relaxed considering he’d just been thrown to the floor. “I’m Connor by the way.”

Troye jolted, he hadn’t expected the conversation to go like this, ‘this’ meaning ‘well’, and his hands were starting to clam up at the idea of messing it up even more. “Oh, um, I’m Troye.” he said, brushing the dirt from the airport floor off his palms before reaching out for a handshake. “Sorry again. About the, like- yeah.”

Connor laughed, throwing his head all the way back, the sound ringing through the chattering in the crowd, and it was probably the greatest thing Troye had ever heard. “Seriously, it’s not a problem. It was pretty cute actually.” 

Troye blushed when he heard that, glancing at the ground before meeting his eyes again. To his surprise, Connor looked just as embarrassed as he felt, rubbing the back of his neck and not quite meeting his eyes. Troye swallowed, trying to fix the fact that his throat had gone dry before he broke the silence. “You’re not too bad yourself,” Connor’s head snapped up, his eyes big, and Troye worried he’d gone too far, what if he was straight? But that didn’t make sense, he’d called him cute first! Well, actually, he’d called his tackle cute. Straight guys said stuff like that sometimes, right? Oh god, he’d probably just ruined everything. God damn it. Fuck.

But when he looked, Connor was smiling, and the whirlwind of worries going around in his head calmed down, and he smiled back.

“I- umm… this might be weird,” Connor started, a trick of the light making his face a bit red. “But do you wanna like, go get coffee or something?”

Troye smiled, nodding his head. “Yeah, I think I’d like th-”

“Troye Sivan!”

He was interrupted by a shout echoing across the building. Troye’s head shot up, scanning the room for his best friend.

“Oof,” he breathed as all the air was pushed out of his chest by a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapping themselves around him. “Tilly!” he shouted back, trying to turn around in the tight embrace. Pulling away, Troye finally got a good look at the man in front of him. “Oh my god, it’s blue!” he shouted, messing up Tyler’s sky blue hair with his hands. “You fucking dick, why didn’t you tell me?” 

Tyler’s booming laugh echoed off the walls when he responded, “I wanted to surprise you, ya idiot!”

Troye rolled his eyes, a grin plastered firmly on his face as he said, “well maybe if you’d said something, I wouldn’t have ended up tackling this little nugget!” Troye gestured at Connor, and Tyler finally noticed the lone figure standing on the fringes of their conversation.

“Oh hi! I’m Tyler!” he said, waving his hand happily.

“Also known as Tilly?” Connor responded, smirking just a bit.

“Only by this little elf,” he said, tossing his arm around Troye’s shoulders. “Did you say you tackled him?”

The grin Troye had been sporting was replaced with a blush, and Connor laughed. 

“He thought I was you,” 

Troye was curling in on himself under Tyler’s arm, his hands coming up to cover his eyes in shame. “He was wearing a purple hat and I thought it was your hair.” the giggles of the two men around him rang in his ears, bringing his smile back to his face. 

Tyler snorted beside him and that set him off, everyone laughing even harder now. When their abs hurt and their cheeks ached, they were all finally able to calm down, sometimes meeting someone else's gaze and dissolving into a whole new fit of giggles. 

Tyler wiped the tears from his cheeks, still chuckling, and pulled out his phone to check the time. “Oh shit! Troye we gotta go if we wanna make our dinner reservations!” 

Troye straightened up, checking for himself before responding, “shit, you’re right,” he turned to Connor, trying to figure out what to say. “Ty, can I meet you in the car?” he asked.

Tyler nodded, his eyes scanning the room around him and hands patting his pockets, checking for his keys. “Yeah, where’re your bags, I can bring them them out.”

Troyes body suddenly went rigid and he replied, “I left it behind when I tackled Connor. It’s like, over there somewhere.”

Tyler stared at him, his disapproving gaze burning into Troye’s chest before he burst out laughing. “Ok ya dork, you better hope airport security hasn’t arrested it by now.” He tossed the last sentence over his shoulder as he walked off in the direction he’d been pointed.

Troye turned back to Connor to find his eyebrows raised and an amused smirk gracing his beautiful lips. “Don’t give me that look,” Troye muttered bitterly. “I was excited to see him.”

Connor’s smile dimmed, and he cleared his throat. “So are you two like, together?” 

It took Troye a moment to figure out what he was talking about. Was who together? Him and Tyler? Oh. oh. A laugh burst from his throat before he could stop it. He looked up to meet Connor’s baffled, and hesitantly hopeful face. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down enough to answer. “No, nonononono. He’s my best friend, but that's all.”

Connor let out a deep breath, smiling again and even chuckling along. ‘Well, in that case, do you think I could give you my number?” 

Troye nodded eagerly, already reaching for his phone. Connor laughed at his enthusiasm and Troye blushed, toning it down a notch before dropping his mobile in connors outstretched hand, taking connor’s at the same time. He paused for a second after putting in his number, trying to think of something witty or cute he could put for his name. After careful deliberation, he settled on ‘troye boy’ with a blue heart. The phones were switched back to their owners, and Troye giggled when he saw the winky emoji Connor had put beside his name. “Feeling cocky?” he asked with a smirk. 

Connor dug his phone and his hands into his pockets and grinned. “You know you love it troye boy,” and he had to admit that he kinda really did. They stood there, just smiling shyly at each other for a moment, neither finding the words to fill the silence and neither really needing to. But soon, the spell was broken by the ding of Troye’s phone. 

Connor jolted, remembering they were still on a time limit. “Oh, yeah, sorry, you’ve probably gotta go right?”

Troye nodded, glancing at the text before meeting Connor’s eyes again. “Yeah, that was Tyler threatening to leave without me if I don’t hurry.”

Connor laughed and they both settled into another silence, neither knowing how to end the conversation.

“I should really go,” Troye muttered, almost to himself.

“Yeah, yeah go ahead,” Connor said. “I’ll see you around.”

Troye nodded, shifting his feet nervously as they tried to figure out if a handshake or a hug was a more appropriate goodbye. Finally, he stuck his hand out between them, and Connor shook it once forcefully, grinning at the formality. Troye stepped back, pausing for a moment before he nodded and turned towards the parking lot. 

“It was nice meeting you!” Connor’s shout chased him through the building, and Troye smiled before turning on his heels, bouncing and putting his fingers to his face, mimicking a phone. 

“Call me!” he giggled back. He watched Connor duck his head in a laugh and turned towards the door, continuing on his way. When Troye found Tyler, he was leaning against the side of the car, playing with his phone. 

“There you are!” he shouted, pushing himself from the vehicle and opening the door for Troye to climb in. “I was just about to call you.”

Troye apologized a bit sheepishly and slid into the passenger seat. Tyler circled the car and plopped down in the seat beside him, turning the keys and pulling out onto the road. “Soooooo,” he said, and Troye could already feel the blush spreading across his cheeks. “Who’s the guy?”

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, I'd just like to make it clear that I know troye and connor aren't together anymore, and i really do think troye and jacob are super cute, and i support both of them in whatever new relationships they want to pursue. i wrote this fic before they broke up and its been sitting in my docs for far far too long, and i thought i'd finally let it free. but as I've stated, i know they're not together anymore, and this is 110% purely a work of fiction
> 
> (you can come visit me on tumblr at 'thegingerhalf')


End file.
